A cable puller may be used for hoisting, hauling, or both. Cable pullers typically comprise an unwinched hook, a winched hook, a ratchet device, and a cable having one end connected to the ratchet device and another end attached to the winched hook. A cable puller is used by attaching the unwinched hook to an anchor and the winched hook to a load. The ratchet device is then manually actuated so as to winch the cable by rotating an actuating lever of the cable puller. A user typically uses one hand to hold the actuating lever, placing his or her one hand at a distal end of a grip coupled to the actuating lever, or uses two hands, placing one hand over the other at the distal end of the grip.